Kimico Shiba
"Samurai Ranger, Ready To Strike!" "Graceful Techniques, Samurai Pink!" "Burning Justice, Samurai Red!" "Samurai Rangers, Victory Is Ours!" Kimico Shiba is the first Pink Ranger and the second Red Ranger in Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. As the Pink Ranger she piloted the Turtle Folding Zord and as the Red Ranger she piloted the Lion Folding Zord. She controlled both the elements of sky and fire. Character History. Kimico is the first born child to the Emperor of the Hidden Kingdom and is the elder sister to Shin Shiba. As a young child Kimico never trained alongside her brother but help her mother tend to her garden. Originally she was not intended to become a Samurai Ranger but after the death of both her parents, Kimico was taken away from her Kingdom to Coral Bay City where she lived the rest of her life. It is there she also began to train in the way of the Samurai but not as much as her younger brother. When Murakou and his Demon Army emerged from the Sanzu River with the intention to flood the earth, Kimico was the one who convinced Shin that it was time to summon the other three Samurai Rangers thus forming the Samurai Strike team. Kimico is a sweet and kindhearted young woman who fights for her ideals. She loves children and works at a kindergarten, perhaps to spare them of the stigma of loneliness created momentary absence of their parents. When faced with "broken" or "sad" individuals, she wishes immediately to help them through their pain. She somewhat acts as the mother of the group and cares deeply for not only her brother but also for her teammates. She considers herself to be an excellent cook but in fact she is a terrible; one of her dishes rendered Joey unconscious and, save for Melanie, who looks up to her, the entire Shiba household becomes panicked whenever she decides to do the cooking. Once she discovers their opinion of her cooking, Kimico takes it upon herself to sample her own cooking and admits she has room for improvement. In "Gone Too Soon", Kimico goes head to head with Chibba and ends up being defeated in battle. She is then presumed dead by Sato and her body was taken back to the Hidden Kingdom. But before she passed on she handed her Samuraizer and Folding Zord to her younger cousin Bella Shiba who was the first to find Kimico after her fight with Chibba. Bella promised that she would live up to Kimico's legacy and accepts the position as the new Samurai Pink Ranger. In "Fall Of The Leader", Sato recieves a letter from the Hidden Kingdom announcing the return of Kimico but keeps it a secret from Shin and the others. After Shin was defeated and badly injured in battle against Fiora, Kimico returned and stepped in as the new Samurai Red Ranger and leader of the Samurai Rangers. Surprised to see that Kimico was still alive, the new Red Ranger goes on to explain that she did not die but she went into a deep coma and was taken back to Hidden Kingdom to recieve treatment. Sato and the head officials decided to cover it up by saying that she had died so that the Samurai Ranger won't be worried about her which would have gotten in the way of there training. When Kimico had finally awakened from her coma she was immediately mentored by Hikaru and Miyuki to harness and perfect the ancient Sealing Symbol. When Murakou had returned to the surface, Kimico used the Sealing Symbol on him but sadly she failed to seal him away and was attacked and injured in the process. Shin therefore returned to the team and resumed his role as Samurai Red and leader of the team. After defeating Lord Murakou, Kimico moved to the Hidden Kingdom to rule over it as its Emperess after Shin gave up his throne to her so he could stay in Coral Bay City and live a normal life. Arsenals & Zords. Arsenals. *Samuraizer *Samurai Katana **Blaze Sword (as Samurai Red) **Hurricane Fan (as Samurai Pink) **Samurai Disk Cannon **Mega Samurai Katana (Inside Megazord Cockpit) **Super Samurai Katana (In Super Samurai Mode) **Super Mega Katana (In Megazord Cockpit) *Disk Buckle *Black Box *Bull Blaster *Samurai Power Disk Zords. *Lion Folding Zord *Turtle Folding Zord *Tiger Disk Zord *Bull Zord/Megazord *Shark Disk Zord Transformations. Samurai Pink 2.png|Samurai Pink Ranger (1) Samurai Red 9.png|Samurai Red Ranger (2) Samurai Red 10.png|Super Samurai Red Ranger (2) Samurai Red 11.jpg|Samurai Red Mega Mode (2) Portrayal. Kimico Shiba is portrayed by Melanie Rains. Her suit actors are Sanae Hitomi (as Samurai Pink) and Yuichi Hachisuka (as Samurai Red). Sentai Counterpart. *'Mako Shiraishi' - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *'Kaoru Shiba' - Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Red Rangers (CN Era) Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Pink Rangers (CN Era) Category:Pink Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Heroines Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Samurais Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters